


Special Guest

by roseangel013



Series: Ours [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, alone in Titans Tower, possible out of character characters depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in… well probably forever… Titans tower is completely vacant of any lingering soul. Everyone out on break due to the recent drop in criminal activity. Everyone except for a certain raven haired kryptonian and birdboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Guest

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT from vampygurl: She wanted a Damian/Kon/Tim, but she didn’t know what she wanted it to be about, so I just made something up.

For the first time in… well probably forever… Titans tower is completely vacant of any lingering soul. Everyone out on break due to the recent drop in criminal activity. Everyone except for a certain raven haired kryptonian and birdboy.

Tim and Kon really don’t care where everyone is or what they are doing as long as they aren’t there. They have been trying to get someone time alone for so long that right now, if someone were to walk in on them, making out on the couch, they wouldn’t turn a head.

That is, until they hear the elevator going up. Kon’s first instinct is to get up and move out of there, but Tim won’t move off him.

“Tim- move,” he tries pushing at his chest, but that only seems to encourage the other boy to move away from his lips and to his neck. “T- ahh- seriously, I hear someone coming.”

“I hear them too.” Is Tim’s only reply as he sucks a dark, nasty mark onto the kryptonian’s neck.

“OH my… we ha-have to go b-before-”

“Not going anywhere.” Tim moves up to Kon’s ear and suckles on the lobe before continuing. “I’m quite content right here. And who knows, maybe I want an audience to watch me take you, hard and fast.” To emphasize his point, Tim grinds their unconfined erections together, precome smearing their abdomens, drawing a long and loud moan from the boy beneath him.

At that time, the doors to the elevator open, and heavy footsteps make their way towards the couch. A snort is heard from directly behind the couch and Kon has to turn his face into Tim’s, in order to get him on the other side of his neck, in order to see who their mystery guest is.

Kon’s eyes widen in shock when his eyes land on the youngest of the bat clan standing behind them. Clad in a pair of faded blue jeans that hug him tight in all the right places and a tight black t-shirt.

“I see you got started without me.” The newcomer snorts again. “You’re just like Todd.”

Tim pulls off Kon’s neck with a loud pop to grin at Damian. “Well, if I was suppose to be his replacement, don’t you think it would be logical that we share some character traits?”

“Tt. Whatever you say Drake.”

“Would someone like to explain to me what the hell is going on?” Kon looks back and forth from navy blue to lazarus green eyes that are now focused on him.

“Well,” Tim leans down so their foreheads are pressed together and their breaths are mingling. “Remember when Cassie and Bart were talking about how Kori, Roy, and Dick were all together one night and you asked me what a threesome was?”

Kon nods his head, which also makes Tim nod his and smile.

“Well, I called Rose and asked if I could borrow one of her boys and she sent Damian.”

“She would have sent Todd, but he dragged her into some otherwise strenuous activities.” As Damian speaks, he removes his shirt and unbuttons his jeans in order to disrobe just as the other two are. “But he did say that the five of us should get together and go at it sometime. Obviously his words not mine.”

Kon keeps his eyes on Damian the whole time and only looks away when the older boy kneels beside him, stroking his cock to full hardness. He looks up at Tim and the other boy leans down to give him a chaste kiss.

“What do you think Kon? Want me and Dami to fuck you till you can’t move?” Tim’s voice drops down a few octaves and his eyes darken with lust as he stares down at his kryptonian god.

Kon looks between both batboys again and notices the same dark lust in Tim’s eyes reflected in Damian’s. Tim is right, he has wondered what it would be like to do something like this for a while, so how dumb would he be to turn down this offer?


End file.
